parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
A Christmas Carol 2009 (Wade Agnew's style)
A Christmas Carol 2009 (Wade Agnew's style) is Wade Agnew's second spoof and second Christmas spoof of Disney's A Christmas Carol (2009). It appeared on December 5th to 24th, 2014 on the computer. ''Cast: *Ebenezer Scrooge - Adult Simba (The Lion King)'' *''Bob Cratchit - Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove)'' *''Fred Honeywell - Blu (Rio)'' *''Collectors for the Poor - Tiago and Bia (Rio 2)'' *''Jacob Marley - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons)'' *''Ghost of Christmas Past - Shaw (Open Season)'' *''Mr. Fezziwig - Sulley (Monsters, Inc.)'' *''Isabelle - Jewel (Rio)'' *''Ghost of Christmas Present - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book)'' *''Mrs. Cratchit - Chicha (The Emperor's New Groove)'' *''Tiny Tim Cratchit - Roo (Winnie the Pooh)'' ''Chapters: #A Christmas Carol 2009 (Wade Agnew's style) part 1 - Introduction/A Christmas Carol'' #''A Christmas Carol 2009 (Wade Agnew's style) part 2 - Bah, Humbug!/Homer's Ghost'' #''A Christmas Carol 2009 (Wade Agnew's style) part 3 - Shaw'' #''A Christmas Carol 2009 (Wade Agnew's style) part 4 - Flight to Sulley's'' #''A Christmas Carol 2009 (Wade Agnew's style) part 5 - I Release You, Simba/Shere Khan'' #''A Christmas Carol 2009 (Wade Agnew's style) part 6 - To Uncle Simba'' #''A Christmas Carol 2009 (Wade Agnew's style) part 7 - The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come/Old Marlin and Dory'' #''A Christmas Carol 2009 (Wade Agnew's style) part 8 - Poor Roo/Who Was That Lion Lying Dead?'' #''A Christmas Carol 2009 (Wade Agnew's style) part 9 - I'm Still Here/Merry Christmas/God Bless Us, Every One'' #''A Christmas Carol 2009 (Wade Agnew's style) part 10 - End Credits/Believe by Josh Groban'' ''Movie Used: *A Christmas Carol (2009)'' Clips from Movies/TV Shows Used: *''The Lion King (1994)'' *''The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (1998)'' *''The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004)'' *''The Emperor's New Groove (2000)'' *''Kronk's New Groove (2005)'' *''The Emperor's New School (2006)'' *''Rio (2011)'' *''Rio 2 (2014)'' *''The Simpsons (1989)'' *''The Simpsons Movie (2007)'' *''Open Season (2006)'' *''Monsters, Inc. (2001)'' *''The Jungle Book (1967)'' *''The Jungle Book 2 (2003)'' *''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977)'' *''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988)'' *''The Tigger Movie (2000)'' *''Piglet's Big Movie (2003)'' *''Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005)'' *''Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005)'' *''Winnie the Pooh (2011)'' *''Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (1964)'' *''Santa Claus is Comin' to Town (1970)'' *''Frosty the Snowman (1969)'' *''Frosty Returns (1992)'' *''The Polar Express (2004)'' *''How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000)'' *''Dolphin Tale (2011)'' *''Dolphin Tale 2 (2014)'' *''Night at the Museum (2006)'' *''A Bug's Life (1998)'' *''Finding Nemo (2003)'' *''Elf (2003)'' *''Frozen (2013)'' *''Beauty and the Beast (1991)'' *''Alvin and the Chipmunks (2007)'' *''Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel (2009)'' *''Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked (2011)'' *''Over the Hedge (2006)'' *''Chicken Little (2005)'' *''The Snowman (1982)'' ''Songs Used: *Hark the Harled Angels Sing'' *''Joy to the World'' *''Jingle Bells'' *''Christmas Shoes'' *''Where Are You Christmas (How the Grinch Stole Christmas)'' *''God Bless Us Everyone'' *''Believe (The Polar Express)'' ''Trivia: *This is the sixth Christmas spoof on the computer. The first five beings Fievel the Red-Nosed Mouse (Nikkdisneylover8390 Style), Taran Claus is Comin' to Town, Kermit the Frog (aka Frosty the Snowman), The Polar Express (Wade Agnew's elephant style) and The Little Jungle Boy.'' *''This is Wade Agnew second Christmas spoof on his own.'' *''A Christmas Carol and Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel both came out in 2009.'' *''Merry Christmas And Happy New Year!'' Category:Wade Agnew Category:A Christmas Carol (2009) movie-spoofs Category:Christmas Movie Spoofs Category:Christmas Parodies